L'Éternelle Belle au Bois Dormant
by Ignis Nebula
Summary: Et si ce jour-là, le Prince n'était pas venu ? One-shot Salut Ceci est ma première fanfic, alors n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews car c'est important pour moi ! Bonne lecture, ignis-ravenclaw


L'histoire n'a quasiment pas changé.

Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine qui étaient fâchés de ne point avoir d'enfants. Puis un jour la Reine se retrouva enceinte et accoucha d'une ravissante petite fille. Tout le royaume fut invité pour le baptême de la petite princesse. Le service d'assiettes en or fut disposé sur la table pour les marraines fées, mais il n'était composé que de douze assiettes dorées pour treize fées. On mit donc une assiette d'argent pour la dernière.

La cérémonie se déroula magnifiquement bien, et chacune des fées se pencha au-dessus du berceau pour donner un don à la petite fille. La vieille fée, celle qui avait l'assiette argentée se pencha elle aussi au-dessus du couffin et fit son don :

« Elle se piquera le doigt sur fuseau et en mourra. »

Toute la Cour frémit d'horreur en entendant cette malédiction. L'autre s'en alla sans dire un mot. La dernière s'approcha à son tour de l'enfant.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour défaire entièrement ce que mon aîné a fait. Mais je peux changer les choses, la Princesse se percera la main d'un fuseau mais eu lieu d'en mourir, elle tombera seulement dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, au bout desquels le fils d'un Roi viendra la réveiller. »

Malgré les bonnes paroles de la fée, le Roi décida d'interdire à ses sujets de filer de la laine grâce à un fuseau, et fit bruler tous les fuseaux du pays. Ainsi sa petite fille ne pouvait guère tomber dans ce profond sommeil qu'on lui avait prédit. Mais un seul échappa à ces interdictions.

La Princesse avait bien grandi et était devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Un jour, toute la famille partit dans leur demeure d'été, située dans une contrée reculée du royaume. Ce petit château était un lieu calme, qui reposait tout le monde de l'agitation frénétique et des affaires de la Cour. Un jour, elle décida de se balader dans le palais, et vit une vieille femme filant de la laine avec son fuseau. Curieuse, elle s'approcha pour voir comment elle faisait, et voulut toucher la laine obtenue. Mais sans le vouloir, elle s'approcha trop près du fuseau et se piqua le doigt. La sentence ne se fit pas attendre : elle s'endormit. Le Roi et la Reine firent tout pour la réveiller, mais il fallut qu'ils l'admettent, la terrible malédiction avait bien fini par toucher leur petite fille adorée. Ils rentrèrent donc au château le cœur lourd, et la Cour fut elle aussi choquée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les fées eurent pitié d'eux et les plongèrent dans le même sommeil que leur Princesse, ils ne se réveilleraient qu'après elle.

Le palais fut recouvert de ronces pour protéger ses habitants et il tomba peu à peu dans l'oubli. Une année passa, puis dix, puis cinquante, puis un siècle, mais toujours rien. Alors une autre année passa, puis dix, puis cinquante, puis un siècle. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'un jeune homme aventurier redécouvrit le château lors de l'une de ses nombreuses expéditions.

Il commença à se frayer un chemin parmi les ronces, et arriva dans la cours du palais. A sa grande surprise, il vit les courtisans. Mais au lieu d'être étonné, il en fut horrifié. En effet, le sort des fées était prévu pour durer jusqu'au réveil de la Princesse, soit un siècle plus tard. Mais deux siècles étaient passés et le sort s'était dissipé. Il vit donc des squelettes vêtus de loques, certains tenaient des instruments de musique, d'autres ce qui devaient être d'anciennes armoiries. Ils étaient tous enchevêtrés dans les ronces. Deux attirèrent son attention : ils étaient assis un peu en hauteur, et portaient deux couronnes sur leurs têtes.

L'aventurier comprit sa chance : s'il y avait des têtes couronnées, il était dans un château que tous avaient oublié. Il devait y avoir un trésor tout en haut du donjon. Il oublia les cadavres et commença à grimper la centaine de marche qui le séparait de son but.

En arrivant en haut, il vit que les ronces avaient donné des roses rouges, son regard se porta alors au centre de la pièce. Il ne vit pas un trésor, mais pas non plus un squelette. Il vit une magnifique jeune fille, à la chevelure blonde comme les blés, un fin diadème doré encadré son visage, elle avait aussi de jolies lèvres roses et un teint blanc. Elle était allongée sur un grand lit à baldaquin. Il voulut voir si cette jeune fille était vivante, il s'approcha donc d'elle et lui prit la main. Mais elle était froide et rigide, comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Le fils du Roi n'était pas venu, et la belle ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle était morte, mais par un joli tour de magie, elle s'était conservée et sa beauté pourrait ainsi toujours resplendir à travers les siècles. Aujourd'hui, elle repose toujours en haut d'un donjon, et a inspirer des écrivains et fait rêver beaucoup de petite fille. Son vrai nom demeure un mystère, mais elle sera l'éternelle Belle au Bois Dormant.


End file.
